


stand by me

by EarlGreyjoy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AND NOTHING BAD HAPPENS, F/M, im once again writting an aaron wedding, this time its nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyjoy/pseuds/EarlGreyjoy
Relationships: Background Andrew Minyard/Neil Josten, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	stand by me

"Andrew “ Aaron's voice “about the wedding”  
“Dont keep going on “ Andrew growled down the phone “ I said ill be there, all right. “  
“ Theres something I wanted to talk to you about”  
“I know I know “ he said bored “ don’t say anything do don’t do anything “  
“ what if “ Aaron gulped “what if I wanted you to”  
“what do you mean?” andrew questioned.  
“ what if I wanted you to do something?” Aaron asked nervously.  
There was a pause “you’ve change your mind” Andrew guessed.   
“ I suppose I have” Aaron confirmed.  
“so. you want me to stop this, is that it ? “ Andrew said.

“ No, no, no!” aaron yelped “ of course not! Thats not want I meant “  
“Then what did you mean? speak plainly “

“ Ive decided ... realised I .. I need your help.”  
“with what exactly?”The was a lengthy silence before Aaron continued “ kates parents are coming her sisters .. aunts uncles her fucking grandma Andrew ..everyone." 

“ and ? “ the silence that followed made Andrew think that the phone had cut off “Aaron? Are you still there? ”  
Aaron sighed “ No ones coming Andrew” he said in a small sad voice.  
“Lots of people are coming .you just said so . sisters aunts grandma…”  
“ Theyre coming for her , not for me. No ones coming for me . Ive haven’t got anyone. No family , not the foxes no one “ he admitted gloomily   
“ we’ll be there,” andrew insisted “ now stop bothering me about it.”  
“ Whos we ?” Aaron asked there was a slight hope in his voice  
“ Me and Neil."  
“ oh . Neil . “ he considered “ well I suppose thats better than nobody.”  
“was that all ?”  
“ No . I … dont hang up yet …Andrew ?  
“ yes.”  
“ will you … will you be my best man?”  
“ Are you sure about this?” Andrew returned  
“No one else has ever stuck with me so long . through all that . through everything “

“I meant about me.” said Aaron  
“So did I. I mean who else I am going to ask? I dont even know if anyones turning up .Will you do it?” he pleaded wondering what to do if he said no  
“ All right. Im not going to make a speech though."  
“ Good .”

/

Aaron had resigned himself to the possibility of a half empty building when he went in. “ hey “ nicky approached .  
Aaron smiled “ I thought you werent coming" he leaned into Nicky's embrace   
“ Nicky reached to redo his tie “ Did you really think we were going to miss your big day?"  
“we?"  
“ Hey kid “ said a gruff voice he turned to see wymack and abby her there and then that matt and Dan and Allison were the front row . “ renees coming with katelyn “ Dan said as she hugged him . kevin was on his other side and thumped him on the shoulder before going to sit next to his father “ im glad you all came “ he said “ I thought i was going to have talk to kates aunt”

Andrew followed him around with a distinctly grumpy look “ you could at least pretend to be happy for me” Aaron scolded  
“I am happy for you “ Andrew answered half-heartedly   
“you dont look very happy “   
Andrew tugged at his shirt collar “Its not too late” he said in conspiratorial whisper . “ we could just sneak out, take the cake ,go home now.”  
“No , we couldn't” said aaron sternly “whats the matter with you?”

“Im losing you “ he said quietly  
“ im not going anywhere. im getting married not dying .”  
“ It wont be the same . you wont need me anymore.”  
“ i'll always need you “ he said honestly “ you'll always be my brother but im ready do things on my own now. you dont have to worry about me anymore. this is a good thing , its a happy day okay ?”  
“okay  
“kate would never hurt me” he said sincerely.   
“okay”  
/

“ Theyre late “ aaron said .His hands clasped and unclasped . “ You dont think she changed her mind , do you He paced up and down as excitement toward to panic and then humiliation and heartbreak. "She's not coming is she “ he blurted out as the time went on the chatter turned to anxious whispers “ she doesn’t want to marry me."  
“Did you ask her “ said Andrew  
“ Of course I asked her .” Aaron snapped.  
“ and she said she yes , when you asked her  
“ obviously she did or I wouldn’t’ve …“  
“ Do you know most of those people” Andrew waved a hand towards Katelyn’s collection of relatives  
“Not that well . they are her family and-”  
“ and they came here for no reason?”  
“ I suppose not.”  
“ Then she’ll be here.” Andrew promised him “because if she doesnt show -” The doors opened and Andrew watched his brothers face soften and the anxiety melt away as Katelyn finally came in . she had flowers in her hair and on her dress and had one arm linked to through her fathers and the other hand clinging tightly to Renee. she was already crying as her sisters followed her down the isle . he watched as there was light and love in his eyes and pure joy in hers .suddenly it was hard to hate her but he still didn’t want to let go of Aaron just yet so he stayed by his side until she retched him .

“ Hello Katelyn “ andrew greeted her coldly but she smiled sweetly at him . she didnt remember him ever using her actual name before .   
“ Thank you “ said quietly “ for coming ."she added but that wasnt entirely what she meant . Andrew nodded slightly showing his understanding .“ This doesnt mean you like me I know” she teased warmly bringing herself up to her full height showing the few inches she had over both twins .  
“of course not.” Andrew said stubbornly but it was without the venom she been accustomed to hearing from him and he wiped her eyes before gently pressing Aarons hand into hers. “ No refunds “ he said . she gave him the softest smile he had ever seen and then gave Aaron’s hand a tight squeeze.

Andrew’s eyes flickered to Neil’s, who’s blue eyes are fixed on his own not the couples .There was love there too . Andrew wondered if Aaron would be there for him when they got married he hoped so. Neil smiled slyly and nodded. Andrew winked back at him. “I promised I wouldn’t make a speech” he said “ but you see- i’ve changed my mind “ Aaron groaned loudly and Katelyn laughed.


End file.
